disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of shows at Tokyo Disneyland
List of shows at Tokyo Disneyland, located at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Cinderella Castle *Donald's Happy Birthday, 1984 *Castle Happenings, 1985-1991 *Thank You Mickey, 1988-1989 (5th Anniversary) *Space Fantasy, 1989-1991 *Cinderellabration!, 1991-1993 *It's Magical!, 1993-1994 (10th Anniversary) *Aladdin's Great Adventure, 1994 *Viva! Magic, 1998-1999 (15th Anniversary) *Mickey's Gift of Dreams, 2003 (20th Anniversary) *Remember the Dreams, 2004 (20th Anniversary Grand Finale) *Starlight Dreams, 2008 (25th Anniversary) *Dreams Within, 2009 (25th Anniversary Grand Finale) Fantasyland *Kids of the Kingdom, 1983-1984 *Tokyo Disneyland is Your Land, 1984-1988 *Let's Be Friends, 1988-1989 (5th Anniversary) *It's a Musical World, 1989-1993 *Mickey Mouse Club, 1993-1995 (10th Anniversary) *Alice's Wonderland Tales, 1995 Tomorrowland *Disco Disney, 1984-1991 *One Man's Dream, 1988-1995 (5th Anniversary) *Roger Rabbit's Dancing Time Warp, 1992-1996 *Feel the Magic, 1995-1999 *Toy Story Fun Party, 1996-1997 *Hot Wax Tracks, 1997-1998 *Cosmic Carnival/Cruising, 1998-2000 (15th Anniversary) *Once Upon a Mouse, 1999-2004 *One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!, 2004-2019 *It's Very Minnie!, 2020-Present Adventureland *Adventureland Revue, 1984-1992 *Aloha! Mickey, 1990-1993 *Mickey's Gold Island, 1990-? *Sebastian's Caribbean Carnival, 1993-1996 (10th Anniversary) *Holiday in Hawaii, 1993-1995 (10th Anniversary) *Mickey's Sunset Luau, 1995-? *Fiesta Tropical, 1996-2000 *Mickey's Adventureland Mardi Gras, 2001-2004 *Mickey & Minnie’s Polynesian Paradise, 1999-2016 *Lilo's Luau & Fun, 2005-Present *Aloha! Disney, 2006 *Mickey's Rainbow Luau, 2016-Present *Minnie Oh! Minnie!, 2004-2018 *Let's Party Gras!, 2018-Present (35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) Westernland *Diamond Horseshoe Revue, 1983-2001 *Hoop de Doo Revue, 1983-2001 *Plaza Stomp, 1989-1990 *Plaza Playtime, 1991-1994 *Lucky Nugget Stampede, 1991-? *Swing & Sing, ? *Sunshine Cowboys, 1993-? (10th Anniversary) *Funderful Wonderful Friends, 1994-1997 *Pecos Goofy's Wild Wild West, 1996-? *Kickin' Country, 1997-2000 *Jazz Magic Band Stand, 1997 *Moonlight Memories, 1997 *Swing & Sing '98, 1998 (15th Anniversary) *Gold Town Follies, 2000-2001 *Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue, 2001-2013 *Sluefoot Sue's Dining & Fun, 2001-2005 *Horseshoe Roundup, 2005-Present *Super Duper Jumpin' Time, 2005-2018 *The Diamond Horseshoe presents: Mickey & Company, 2013-Present (30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) Toontown *Roger Rabbit's Toontown Hour, 1997-1999 Other / Unknown *Troubling Medicine Show, 1985-1991 *Donald's Ducky Kids, 1999-2001 *Super Dancin' Mania, 2000 *Rock Around the Mouse, 2005 Summer *Blazing Rhythms, 2003-2005 (20th Anniversary) *Cool the Heat!!, 2006-2011 *Club Monsters, Inc., 2009 *Midsummer Night Panic, 2010 *Soryo Kobu (The Hot Challenge), 2012 *Soryo Kobu (The FINAL), 2012-2013 *Soryo Kobu (The Embu), 2013 (30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) *Gairyo Gumbu, 2014-2015 *Sairyo Kabu, 2016 *Sansui! Summer Beat, 2017-2018 *Oh! Summer Banzai!, 2019 *Judy and Nick’s Jumpin’ Splash, 2019 Halloween *Ghost Radio Live!, 2005 *Kooky Spooky Halloween Night, 2006 *Super Duper Jumpin' Time Halloween Version, 2007-2017 Christmas *Christmas Fantasy, 1988-1992 (5th Anniversary), 1995-1997 *Merry Christmas to You, 1994, 1996 *Christmas Town Fantasy, 1999-2000 *Christmas for You, 2001 *Sparkling Christmas for You, 2002 *Mickey's Merry Christmas, 2003 (20th Anniversary) *Mickey's Christmas Present, 2004 *Mickey's Magical Christmas Tree, 2005 *Twinkle Holiday Moment, 2006-2007 *Mickey's Jolly Snow Time, 2008 (25th Anniversary) *Twinkling Christmas Castle, 2011-2012 Winter *Cinderellabration: Lights of Romance, 2003-2008 (20th Anniversary) *Disney's Rose Princess Greetings, 2007 *Rhythm! Melody! Harmony!, 2010 *Marie and Clarice with the Swingtime Team, 2010 Parades *Tokyo Disneyland Parade, 1983-1988 *Disney Classics on Parade, 1988-1991 (5th Anniversary) *Disney Party Gras Parade, 1991-1993 *Disney Fantasy on Parade, 1993-1998 (10th Anniversary) *Disney Carnivale, 1998-1999 (15th Anniversary) *Disney Millennium Carnivale, 1999-2000 *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic, 2000-2003 *Disney's Dreams On Parade, 2003-2006 (20th Anniversary) *Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On, 2006-2008 *Jubilation!, 2008-2013 (25th Anniversary) *Happiness is Here, 2013-2018 (30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) *Dreaming Up!, 2018-Present (35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade, 1985-1995 *Disney's Fantillusion!, 1995-2001 (Moved to Disneyland Park (Paris)) *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights, 2001-Present Fireworks *Fantasy in the Sky, 1983-1988, 1995-1996 and 2001-2003, 1996-2003 (Special) *Starlight Fantasy, 1988-1990 (5th Anniversary) *Starlight Fantasy: Fantasia '90, 1990-1991 *Dancing Starlight Fantasy '92, 1992-1993 *Magic in the Sky, 1993-1994 (10th Anniversary) *Stardust Fantasy, 1994-1995 *Starlight Magic, 1998-1999 (15th Anniversary) *Millennium Symphony in the Sky, 1999-2000 *Starlight Magic 2000, 2000 *New Century in the Sky, 2001 *Disney Magic in the Sky, 2003-2012 (20th Anniversary) *Dreams, 2008-2009 (25th Anniversary) *Happiness on High, 2013-2016, 2017-2018 (30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) *Sky High Wishes, 2016-2017 (Tokyo DisneySea 15th Anniversary: The Year of Wishes) *Once Upon a Time, 2014-2017 (Moved to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom) *Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland, 2018-2019 (35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) *Brand New Dream, 2018-2019 (35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) *Disney Light the Night, 2019-Present Easter Parades * Disney's Easter Wonderland, 2010-2012 * Hippity Hoppity Springtime, 2014-2016 * Usatama on the Run!, 2017-2019 Summer Parades *Buzz Lightyear's Big Mission, 2004 *Lilo & Stitch's HuliHuli Bash ~Find Stitch!~, 2006-2007 Halloween Parades *Happy Halloween Twilight Parade, 1999 *Disney's Halloween Parade, 2002-2005 *Disney's Halloween Parade "Scream & Shout", 2006 *Disney's Halloween Happy Haunted Parade, 2007 *Haunted Rockin' Street, 2007 *Disney's Halloween Parade "Let's Go, Villains!", 2008 (25th Anniversary) *Disney's Halloween Parade "Banzai! Villains!", 2008-2009 (25th Anniversary) *Disney's Halloween Parade "Re-Villains!", 2009 *Disney's Halloween Street "Welcome to Spookyville", 2010-2012 *Happy Halloween Harvest, 2013-2015 (30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) *Halloween Pop'n LIVE 2016-2017 *Spooky "Boo!" Parade, 2018-2019 (35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) Christmas Parades *Christmas Fantasy on Parade, 1983-1992 *Christmas Fantasy Party, 1993 (10th Anniversary) *Very Merry Christmas, 1994 *Santa's Holiday Greetings, 1995 *Happy Holiday Christmas, 1996-1997 *Christmas Carnivale, 1998 (15th Anniversary) *Santa's Wonderful Parade, 1999-2001 *Disney's Jolly Holiday Parade, 2002 *Dreams of Christmas, 2003 (20th Anniversary) *Mickey's Christmas on Parade, 2004 *Disney's Jumbo Christmas Parade, 2005 *Disney's Christmas Dreams on Parade, 2006-2007 *Lilo & Stitch's Aloha Christmas, 2007 *Stitch presents: A Happy Holiday Greeting, 2008 (25th Anniversary) *White Holiday Parade, 2009-2010 *Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights (Christmas), 2007-2019 *Disney's Santa Village Parade, 2011-2014 *Disney Christmas Stories, 2015-2019 Rainy Parades * Rainy Day Fun, 2001-2002, 2004-2008 *Rainy Day Dreams, 2003-2004 (20th Anniversary) *Rainy Night Fun, 2009-2011 *Nightfall Glow, 2011-Present Other Parades *Mickey Mania, 1995 *Disney's Party Express, 2001 *Disney Princess Days, 2005-2006 *Disney Princess Days: Minnie's Tiara of Dreams, 2007 *Queen of Hearts Easter Bonnet Party, 2010 *Frozen Fantasy Greeting, 2015-2018 *Frozen Fantasy Parade, 2016-2018 *Jamboree Mickey!, 2019-Present *Very Minnie Remix, 2020-Present Christmas Fireworks *Christmas Fantasy in the Sky, 1983-1993 *Stardust Christmas, 1994-1995 *Christmas Magic in the Sky, 1998-? (15th Anniversary) *Christmas Dreams in the Sky, 2003 (20th Anniversary) *Christmas Wishes in the Sky, 2004 *Starbright Christmas, 2010-2019 New Years Eve * New Years Eve Party, 1992->1993 * 10th Anniversary Countdown Party '94, 1993->1994 * Countdown Party, 1994->1995, 1995->1996, 1996->1997, 1997->1998, 2001->2002, 2003->2004, 2004->2005, 2005->2006, 2006->2007, 2007->2008, 2008->2009, 2009->2010, and 2010->2011 (Final Countdown Party Ever) * 15th Anniversary Countdown Party '99, 1998->1999 * Millennium Countdown Party, 1999->2000 * New Century Countdown Party, 2000->2001 * 20th Anniversary Countdown Party '03, 2002->2003 * Light Up the Sky New Years Eve Fireworks 2011->2012 * New Day, New Dreams New Years Eve Fireworks, 2012->2013, 2013->2014, 2014->2015, 2015->2016, 2016->2017, 2017->2018, 2018->2019, 2019->2020 etc... Other Fireworks *Winter Magic in the Sky, 2003-2010 (20th Anniversary) *Night High Halloween, 2009-2010, 2012-2019 See also * List of shows at Tokyo DisneySea Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Lists Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Lists of Disney attractions